


Talented Mouth

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Titles, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Oral Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: “You're a full of mysterious ideas, amore mio. I think this was one of your filthiest.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Talented Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the meme kink:  
> "Nicky sucks dick like a champ with 900 years of experience, Joe blows his load in his mouth, and Nicky makes out with him and feeds his come back into his mouth via tongue on tongue action.
> 
> That's it. That's the prompt."
> 
> "OP
> 
> Wait I lied, I do have more thoughts. The main prompt is the prompt, but if you want an more guidance/ideas, what about the first time they do this? It was heat of the moment, not discussed before, Nicky is just divinely inspired (lol) to do it and Joe is shocked at first because it's filthy and he didn't know his Nicolo would be into that."
> 
> Link: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=330428#cmt330428

The names that flashed through his mind could barely describe the talent of the unique man that kneeled between his spreaded thighs, fingers dug in the dark shaded skin with firm muscles underneath, the warm, wet mouth created the most pleasant friction on his hard erection. Artist, virtuoso, magican. Those kind of people who never revealed a secret, and to Joe, the skills of his most loved human being mystified him. He was aware that Nicky learned with him how to please someone with his mouth and tongue, but his Nicolò had been a fast learner and was very creative in making Joe a babbling mess.  
The swirl of his tongue around the sensitive tip and concentrating with soft licks from underneath let Joe rolling back his eyes inside the head. He ran his fingers through the light brown hair, the strains soft under his touch, he pulled slightly on them and Nicky's gaze flicked up to him, determination shown in this grey eyes. He took the hard member deep into his throat, no signs of discomfort and a gag-reflex nonexistent, any person could tell how experiecend he was, and Joe was sure no one could bring him a greater pleasure.  
Nicky sensed when the muscles under his hands tensed and relaxed, again and again, Joe was near to reach the peak of his arousement. He worked precise and patiently, remembering all the things that Joe made groaning and shouting his name, and the tricks which let him beg to repeat it.  
When he pulled back, he was pleased to see the way his chest heaved, the way precum pearled at the tip of his cock. He licked his lips seducingly and Joe watched him through half-lided eyes. “Do you want more, my love?”  
Joe chuckled half- heartly. “You want let me hang there, rude,” he commented with a click of his tongue, but his words drowned in moans as Nicky put his mouth back on him.  
His eyes fell shut over and over again, but he tried to keep them open and concentrate them on him, on his mouth where his shaft was caressed with red, plump lips, little kisses placed on the taut skin, one palm cradled his balls in his warm palm.  
Nicky suckled happily on the tip in excitement that Joe would soon go over the edge and he couldn't wait to take all of his release into his mouth.  
“Oh, Nicky, you have a wicked tongue,” Joe complimented him and gasping for air when the named tool teased the slit, licking around the throbbing shaft and swallowed the whole cock until his nose touched the pubic bone. Nicky looked up under his long lashes with watered eyes and Joe groaned with gritted teeth, he couldn't hold his climax back when his Nicolò looked so innocent, literally pleading to give him what he worked so hard for.  
Nicky enjoyed the aching in his jaw and the tears in his eyes, how the tip always hit the back of his throat every time when he took the whole length back into his mouth, because he was giver and he loved to make Joe happy.  
“Ahh, just like that, Nicolò. _Mi prendi così bene (You take me so well)_ ,” he praised his husband, his hips moved on their owm accord chasing the orgasm that was building up low im his stomach. “ _Per favore, non fermarti. (Please, don't stop.)_ ”  
The words were like music in Nicky's, a perfect melody mixed with moans and his name was falling from sinful lips like a prayer. He watched Joe intensely and they hold eye contact the whole time, he moaned around the hard flesh and created a pleasurable vibration with his mouth that Joe gave the rest and with a silent scream he spilled the cum in the greedy mouth that didn't stop to massage him.  
Joe wanted to savour the bliss of the aftermath from his orgasm, but he learned soon that his beloved had other plans and he whined when he pulled his mouth from the overstimulated member, the tip very sensitive. Nicky had indeed a marvelous idea and his curiousity urged him to show Joe what his dirty mind created this time.  
He climbed on Joe's lap and his lips curved into a mischievous grin. Joe watched him suspicious, but smiled wearily back. He knew by Nicky's gaze that the game wasn't over yet and he would never deny him a kiss, but usually they waited until the other catched their breath and came down from their high.  
Tenative Nicky placed a kiss on his lover's lip, he responded immediately, moving his mouth to amimate Nicky to continue, but the Italien stayed where he was, hovering over the parted lips.  
Joe quirked an eyebrow when Nicky grasped his chin with one hand to hold him in place, his tongue was darting out slowly, touching his lips and Joe met him half way. If Nicky wanted this to make as eroctic as possible Joe had to give him praise. He closed his eyes when he licked into the warm mouth and Nicky didn't join him again, but he let something pour down on his tongue and his taste buds recognized the taste of himself, the liquid was his own come. Nicky didn't swallow the whole of his load earlier and now he had it in his mouth, he was familiar with his own taste, because it wasn't the first time that his partner kissed him after sucking his cock.  
He pulled back overwhelmed with surprise, because they never did something like this before. Joe wasn't shocked, nor disgusted, he knew Nicky liked to swallow and he always did the same with him, but they got the idea to share their come with each other.  
Nicky bit slighly worried on the inside of his cheek, still having a little bit of Joe's come on his tongue and watched Joe concerned. Joe saw that he waited for a response from him and he wasn't against the whole procedure. The way Nicky it shared with him had been arousing and sensual and Nicky never looked hotter.  
“Come here,” Joe demanded with a hand in Nicky's neck and captured him in a deep kiss, all tongue and teeth, licking every inch of his mouth, Joe wanted every last drop of the delicious liquid until he only tasted his Nicolò.  
Nicky pressed himself with his whole body on Joe and grazed Joe's member sensitive with his own erection what let Joe whimper and Nicky moaning loudly.  
They broke the kiss gasping for air and leaned their foreheads against each other. “You're a full of mysterious ideas, amore mio. I think this was one of your filthiest.”  
“I'm relieved you like it. I wasn't sure first, but I just went for it.”  
“Well, you liked it too. That's oblivious,” Joe added bold and nodded into direction of Nicky's straining cock. “What are we gonna do about it?”  
“It's your turn to ride me, Yusuf, please,” Nicky answered in a sweet and pleading voice.  
“Oh, it's a pleasure to me.” With these words he carried his beloved in the bedroom.


End file.
